


It'll Go Well or It Won't

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up with You [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Go Well or It Won't

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for awhile, but I've been avoiding posting it because there's a part that comes before it that I've been having trouble with. However, I'm being an asshole about Biting Dust again and I wanted to make it up by posting something else. It was this or Hux ranting about the Charge of the Light Brigade so here we are. Both the precursor to this and the next part of Biting Dust will be up as soon as possible.
> 
>  _”Person A was waiting for Person B to arrive for their first date, and when Person B did not come, Person A was afraid to get stood up and was about to leave when Person A got a phone call from an unknown number and answered it. It was Person B, apologizing. Person B was in the emergency at the hospital for various stupid reasons. Person A ordered some takeout and arrived at the hospital and spent together eating the takeout in the hospital room as their first official date.”_ [otpprompts](www.otpprompts.tumblr.com)

The words he’s treated to upon answering his buzzing mobile are: “Don’t get mad.”

“Why on earth would I be mad, Kylo? Especially when you’re about to tell me that you’ll be here in two minutes and I won’t look like some fool who’s been stood up.”

“Hux–”

“Don’t you ‘Hux’ me, Ren! You’re the one who wanted this! You’re the one who followed me around, begging–”

“I wouldn’t say it was begging…”

“You begged me to give you a chance, and here I am! _Where the hell are you, Ren?_ ”

“Hospital.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m at the hospital. Listen, Hux, I’m sorry, but I don’t think they’re gonna let me go for a few more hours at least. You should probably just head home. We’ll try again next week.”

“I’m only going to ask you once, Ren: Did you put yourself in hospital to get out of this date?”

“What? No! Fuck, Hux, why would someone do that?”

“Why do you do anything Ren? Why did you even ask me out in the first place?”

“Because I wanted to get to know you better.”

“You can do that with friends. You didn’t ask Phasma out as well, did you?”

“Phasma doesn’t make me want to simultaneously strangle and kiss her.”

“Jeepers, Ren.”

“Did you just say ‘jeepers’ unironically?”

“Shut up, Kylo. What hospital are you at?”

“Gonna come make sure I’m not lying?”

“Just tell me, you gigantic toddler.”

* * *

“Where did you get this?”

“First Order.”

“Isn’t that where you went on that shitty date?”

“And where you destroyed my mobile for some reason you’ve still yet to reveal . Yes, that’s the place.” It also happened to be where Thanisson was working weekends to save up some extra cash, which helped when Hux had needed enough food to feed the black hole that was Kylo’s stomach as well as himself on short notice.

“Oh.” Kylo picked at the food in front of him. It’d been nearly a year since he’d completely misinterpreted Hux’s silence while he was on a date. It occurred to him that he no longer needed to hide his reasoning; he was on a date with the man, how much could it hurt to tell him the reason he’d thrown his phone into the street was he’d realized his own feelings and got scared? “Do you actually want to know why I did that?”

“I gave up understanding your motives for anything a long time ago, Kylo. Like why you thought getting into a street brawl an hour before our date would be a good idea.”

“They started it!” He moved to sit up more in his anger and hissed when the broken bones in his leg protested.

Hux shot a look at the man in the bed and tucked the blankets around his legs a little tighter, carefully. “I don’t care who started it, it ended with you in hospital. You need to work on your anger management issues.”

“I don’t have anger management issues!”

“This is the third fight you’ve been in this year.”

“So?”

“It’s ten days into January.”

“But they started it!”

“And here we are again.” Hux sighed, setting his fork in the container of pasta. “What did they do, Kylo?” The man in question apparently found his own plastic fork fascinating. “Kylo.”

“I like it when you say my name. Sounds nice.”

“So they either did something actually worth you flying into a blind rage or you’re realizing how stupid the reason was.”

“They may have… Commented on my shirt.”

“You mean the Darth Vader shirt that looks like you had to special order it in your size because it’s made for children? Oh, dear, that _is_ a worthy offense. My most humble apologies, Ren.” Hux returned to his food, kicking his feet up onto the edge of Kylo’s bed.

“Shut up.”

“If you’re going to continue dressing like an eight year old crossed with a fourteen year old, you’re going to have to develop thicker skin.”

“I was just on edge. It doesn’t usually bother me so much.”

"And why were you on edge? Lose a bidding war for a tissue Hayden Christensen blew his nose on a decade ago?”

“What?” A piece of chicken dropped off Kylo’s fork and he scowled a it. “Ew, gross, no.”

“Lose a bidding war on something equally stupid and Star Wars related?”

“ _No,_ Hux. Jeez. I was on my way to meet you, you dense fucker.”

Hux dropped his fork. It knocked against the side of the container and threatened to tip over the edge, but eventually settled into a corner. “What?”

“It’s not that uncommon to have first date jitters, Hux.” Kylo’s face was flushed and he was staring at his own food in an attempt at not looking the other man in the eye. “I mean, when you’re actually looking forward to the date, not when Phasma sets you up with someone you’ve met twice because you share a major.”

“There were other reasons, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, she said you needed to get out of the library.”

Hux scowled at the news of the year old offense, stabbing his pasta ineffectively. “I hate her.”

“She’s your best friend.” Phasma was one of a small handful of people Hux would tentatively call his ‘friends’. She was by far the one he was closest to. If Ren didn’t annoy him so much – and if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t nearly as much as it used to be – he might be counted among that group.

“Love and hate run very close together.”

“You really weren’t nervous about this?”

“When did I say that?”

“I just kind of assumed, since you were so surprised that I was.”

“You know what they say about when you–”

“Really?”

“It’s true more often than not.”

“You’re stalling. _Were_ you nervous?”

 _Not until you didn’t show up for forty-five minutes. Not until you called and said you were at the hospital. Not until you started being all sincere and shit, you asshole._ “No, Kylo. This will go one of two ways. One, everything goes well and we continue seeing each other until it goes badly enough that the good doesn’t balance it; or two, it goes badly and we go back to hating each other.” Hux focused on his food again. He wondered how much longer before he could leave without being rude. “Simple.”

He ignored the feeling of being stared at while Kylo parsed his words. He would _not_ give that asshole the satisfaction of breaking first.

“You were nervous.”

Hux flushed, scoffing. “Didn’t I just finish telling you I wasn’t nervous?” He looked the man in the hospital bed over. “How hard did you hit your head, you idiot?”

"You haven't called me Ren since you said my shirt was made for children.” _Ren_ looked unbearably smug about this.

“And?”

“You brought dinner here, even though I said we could try again next week. You were looking forward to this.”

"Why on Earth would I be looking forward to a date with an idiot like you?”

“You just called me an idiot for the second time in less than two minutes. Which means I got you flustered.”

“If it means anything it means I’m flustered, not that you ‘got me flustered’. If you’re going to be wrong be wrong correctly.”

"That doesn't make any sense.”

“Fine, you’ve caught me, you asshole! You left me at that restaurant for almost an hour and I thought I’d been played! You called and said you were in hospital and I was worried! You said you were nervous and I wanted to kiss you! Are you fucking happy?”

Kylo shrugged and set his food on the bedside table. “I could be happier.”

“That’s your fucking response? Really?” Hux snarled. “Then tell me, _your royal highness_ , what could a lowly peasant such as I do to make one so grand as you _happier_? Shall I pre-chew your food?”

“Don’t make this gross, Hux.” The younger man pulled Hux’s food away from his hands and set it next to his own. “Just come here.”

Hux was having none of it. He was tired, angry, and Ren just kept watching him with that stupid fucking _look._ “Would _sir_ prefer to whisper his demands in my ear?” He growled as Ren pulled him forward by his wrists. He was aware that he sounded like a madman, but he no longer cared.

“No.”

He’d thought he only remembered Kylo’s lips being so soft because he was just on the right side of drunk when they’d kissed. He’d thought there was no way they felt like that because the man got into too many fights and they absolutely must have been rough. He’d been wrong.

“This is a one time thing, Kylo. Future fights aren’t going to be this easy to end.”

“Whatever you say, Hux.”


End file.
